Into the Mario and Luigi World
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: When two kids get sucked in a void, they end up in the world of the Mario and Luigi series. Now, they must survive, beat the bad guys that come, and save the Mario world. Planned by DreambertXBedsmith and I. Rating may change depending on content in chapters.


**When I listened to the Dr. Mario song again, I had some questions. "What if there was a Dr. Toadley song?" "If it was Madz and Starlow themed, what would it be like?" "Why wasn't Dr. Mario there when the Blorbs spread?" I was going to think about the Dr. Toadley song thing, I remembered this fan fiction DreambertXBedsmith and I planned. So, here it is, where we go into the world of the Mario and Luigi games. I hope you enjoy it without getting the fever or the chills! (or else some penguin will come to your house)**

_It happened so fast…we were walking when a black void happened. It was in the sidewalk…and we fell in…so scary. We felt the fear in our bodies…but we also felt pain. We were transforming…no…this can't be happening. I feel weird…help!_

Bedsmith was working on his new bed in his shop. He was so happy to be back to building beds, because Antasma was so evil. Being petrified was not his thing; it was simply making beds. That's why he's called Bedsmith, of course.

Suddenly, two mysterious creatures fell through the roof and onto the bed. Surprised, Bedsmith grabbed his hammer quickly. He looked both ways with fear.

"Where are you?! Bedsmith has a hammer!"

When he looked on the bed, he saw a pink Pi'illo with brown eyes and glasses and a penguin with blue eyes. He gazed at them with awe.

"Where are we?" wondered the penguin curiously. Bedsmith went closer to them and observed them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm DreambertXBedsmith, also known as DxB, and that's Madz the Penguin!" she introduced.

Bedsmith was curious about the Pi'illo and the penguin falling through his roof. DxB saw him and hopped off the bed.

"You're Bedsmith! I know you! You're in love with Dreambert!" she exclaimed.

"What?! How do you know that?!" he exclaimed back.

"Oh, I don't know, the games, the fact you want to nap on him, the bed…"

Madz stopped talking so Bedsmith could look at the bed. The wood on the bed was red, and the blanket looked like Dreambert's body. The wood that is placed where your head goes looked like Dreambert's head, and engraved on the wood is "For people who want to nap on Dreambert". It looked like the Pi'illo prince.

"Oh, yes! I love Dreambert! He looks so comfy! I want to NAP! ON! HIM!"

Madz also hopped off the bed and smiled. "Maybe we can help you get to him," she replied.

"Really?! You'll do that?!"

They both nodded with agreement, which pleased Bedsmith. "Ok, but Bedsmith has one question: Why haven't I heard of a Pi'illo like you?"

DxB examined himself by looking at the different parts of his body. He did look like a Pi'illo, while Madz looked like a penguin. It's like the void really knew what they liked.

"I don't know, I was a human before…"

"Oh well, let's go to the castle! Bedsmith! Is! Excited!"

They walked out of the store with Bedsmith, but someone was watching them in the bushes. His glasses shined as he mysteriously watched them move. "I found them…" he said.

When they got to Mushrise Park, Bedsmith stopped walking, which made the two also stop.

"Bedsmith needs to tell you something," he said, "We must watch out for Starlow"

"But I love Starlow!" yelled Madz, "She's my favorite! She's cute, I gave her the hiccups once, I really love how she insults Luigi…"

The bushes rustled, making Bedsmith try to make Madz stop talking. When she got to the part about her fan fictions, Starlow leaped out of the bushes and angrily went to Bedsmith.

"Bedsmith! Where are you going?"

Madz stopped talking and looked at Starlow. "This is an amazing dream!" cheered Madz.

"Dream?! This isn't a dream! This is real!" shouted Starlow.

They looked around the Mushrise Park with surprise. This was not a dream; this was real. It's like a different dimension that they could only dream of. It was unlike earth in many ways.

"So that means…I'm really a Pi'illo, and she's really a penguin?" wondered DxB

"Yes, are you guys from here?" she asked.

"Nope, we're from the real world, filled with humans," answered Madz.

"Hmmm, then you guys need some help…"

"We're going to Pi'illo Castle, where _you _can't be with Dreambert!" bragged Bedsmith. Starlow got annoyed with him pretty quickly and yelled, "Oh yeah! Then I'll go with you! Period,"

Starlow flew up to Bedsmith and got stubborn with him. They walked through Mushrise Park, with they're two new friends.

**First chapter is done! I am so happy I've completed it. We're going to plan the next chapter some more, so I hope you like it so far! This is the first fan fiction that I'm not planning alone: I'm planning it with another person.**


End file.
